Archie and Henry FanFiction, Heartsick Series
by BrianTahirJaffer
Summary: A Fanfiction of the series Heartsick by Chelsea Cain. fantastic series! This contains sexual themes. I will be making more :)


A fanfiction between Archie and Henry of the series Heartsick by Chelsea Cain.

"Oh Henry, God I love you so much!" Archie whispered in the ear of his best friend, partner, and lover. He wrapped his arms around Henry's big frame and kissed down his neck.

"I know Arch, I love you too bud." Henry whispered back, running his hands down Archie's back. Their love affair started after Henry got out of the hospital, Archie was there for him, making sure he went to physical therapy, scolding him when he didn't and even picking him up and bringing him back home. One night, Archie had invited himself into Henry's apartment after one of his physical therapy appointments.

"What's wrong Archie?" Henry asked, closing the door behind them. He pulled his coat off and hung it on the hook by the door. When he turned around, Archie was standing closer to him.

"Henry, we've been friends for a while right?" Archie said, uncharacteristically.

Henry was starting to get nervous, "Well that depends, how old is the sun?"

Archie chuckled. "Yea, well, I wanna tell you that, damn it I don't know what to say"

"For fuck's sake Archie what is it?"

Without saying anything, Archie pushed Henry against the wall and kissed him, long and hard on the lips. Henry didn't put up a fight, but let it happen. After what felt like an eternity, Archie back off and looked into Henry's eyes.

"I've wanted to do that for years, " He said after a long pause.

Henry looked at him more and said, "Well, why did you stop?"

They kissed again. This time, Henry forced his tongue into Archie's mouth. Archie let a moan escape him, to which Henry responded with pushing his waist into Archie's. His cock was hard and he wanted it so bad. . .

Archie came back to the present. That first time was a year ago. He came back to this beautiful man that lay with him every night, the man who saved his life, the man he called his.

"Oh man, I want you so bad right now." Henry growled in his ear. Archie moved his hands down the front of Henry, unbuttoning his shirt button by button. When he got to the last two, he ripped them apart. Henry's shirt flopped open, exposing his strong broad chest and his slightly protruding belly, his chest hair went from the top of his chest all the way down leading to the waist of his pants. Archie bent down slightly and began licking his right nipple, while massaging the left with his free hand.

"Ugh damn Arch, " Henry exhaled deeply. Henry placed his hand on the back of Archie's head, holding him in place. His other hand went to unzip his pants. Henry then managed to push his pants down and bring Archie's head up back to his mouth. During another long kiss, Henry didn't bother with Archie's buttons but ripped his shirt right open. The buttons clinked all around them when Archie heard his phone ringing. . . "Let it go to voicemail." Henry said through their kiss. "It might be work." Archie said, breaking away, "Just a minute. Finish getting undressed for me." He pulled the phone out of his pocket and looked at the ID, it was Susan.

He put his phone up to his ear. "Hello?" He said.

"Took you long enough," Susan said, sounding annoyed.

"Is this important?" Archie asked, watching Henry slowly pull off the button up shirt.

"Meh, not really," _Are you serious,_ Archie thought, "Why? I'm not _interrupting _anything am i?" Susan always called at the worst times, she knew Henry might be over but did that stop her?

"Me and Henry were reviewing the case and trying to connect some loose ends." Henry looked up from taking off one of his shoes and mouthed, _Susan?_ To which Archie nodded.

"I'll bet you were, Hey Henry." Susan said. Archie put the phone on speaker.

"Hi Susan, we have to go okay?" Henry was always a little annoyed by her, but tolerated her none the less.

"Oh no you don't you're not getting rid of me that easily, I have a question for Archie,"

"What is it?" Archie said, taking the phone off speaker.

"You need to tell your boyfriend to be nicer to me. He's hurting my fragile self esteem."

"What is it Susan?"

"How illegal is it to have a brick sized amount of cocaine along with a concealed weapon?"

What? Where was this coming from?

"Um, hang on," He put it back on speaker, "You're on speaker, repeat what you just said for Henry."

"Hey, Henry, what is it called when someone has a brick sized amount of cocaine in a duffle bag with a weapon?"

Henry looked confused, and slightly agitated, Archie noticed his hard on disappeared, Archie's hadn't.

"Is this anything to do with Leo's father?"

Susan, for once, hesitated. "Um, I don't know. I found a duffle bag of…."

Henry cut her off. "Where are you right now?"

"My mom's house."

"Stay there, we'll be over asap." He pressed the end key and Archie closed the phone.

"We have to go babe," Henry said, pulling his clothes back on, "Leo's family is no good, and she may annoy the shit out of me, but I'm not letting her get involved in some drug war."

Archie went to find a non ripped shirt and put his arms around Henry,"Okay, but when we get back, your ass is mine." He kissed him on the cheek and took Henry's left hand, putting it on his crotch," you know me, once you get me going, it's hard for me to stop."

Henry gave him a playful squeeze and grabbed the keys to the car.

"Let's go."


End file.
